Love Is A Battlefield
by CJ14
Summary: Emily is haunted by a memory. Paige has lost her brother in the line of duty. Will these two be able to help each other or will they lose their cool completely.
1. The Dream

"We're under fire. We need to find away out of here." the guy beside me yelled. Then he was shot in the head. I woke with a start, relieved I was only dreaming. The sad part was, was that dream actually happened. I looked at my clock and noticed I would be late if I didn't get up. About twenty minutes later I was walking to class on the Hollis campus.

"Glad you could join us today Ms. Fields." the teacher called.

"Sorry Mr. Montgomery."

"Take your seat Emily." I knew he wouldn't be hard on me. Since Aria and I were friends.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Aria looked worried.

"Yeah just overslept." I lied. She knew it.

"Em c'mon I know you. You don't just over sleep."

"I had the dream again." Aria knew what I was talking about. The girls knew I was in the army and knew not to talk about it.

"Em I'm sorry." Aria hugged me. "I wish you didn't have to see any of it." I nodded. Mr. Montgomery started talking. Aria gave me a look that said I wasn't done talking. After class ended I hightailed it to the pool. That was the only place I could think. I knew Aria would eventually show up with Hanna and Spencer with her but I didn't care. There was a lot about my time overseas that they didn't need to know about.

"Hello?" I had heard someone come in.

"I didn't know someone was in here." A auburn haired girl walled over. I gave her a questioning look. "My dad is a teacher and swim coach here so I was given permission to use the pool when I wanted."

"Its okay I actually have a ton of work to do so I better go." I got out and headed toward the locker room. "I'm Emily by the way."

"Paige."

I walked to my locker with this girl on my mind. I had a good idea who her dad was and if I was right I was so screwed.

"Emily?" Aria's voice rang through the room.

"In here."

"Who is that really cute girl out there?" Hanna asked. Spencer shot her a look.

"Really Han. You have a boyfriend."

"Relax Spence. Her name is Paige." I could tell they were fighting and I didn't want any part of it. We left the locker room and when we entered the pool area I got a glimpse of Paige before she hit the water. She was stunning.

"Em? Did you hear me?"

"No sorry what?" I was still staring at the pool. Hanna followed my gaze.

"Never mind."

"Hanna you know I don't want a girlfriend right now." I said. Hanna was the only one who had the same relationship from high school. Toby had moved to New York to work for a big architect company, my girlfriend died junior year, and Ezra had moved to Ohio and started teaching high school again.

* * *

We got back to the house Hanna and I shared. The girls made themselves at home like they always did.

"So why were you looking at that girl so much, do you know her from somewhere?" Spencer asked me.

"I just thought she looked familiar." Then it hit me. The guy from my dream, she had to be related. I got up and went to the squad picture I had. I found the person I was looking for. It looked just like Paige only this was a guy. I then looked for his name. Then my stomach fell.

It was Sergeant McCullers.

"Who's the hunk Em?" Aria asked while looking at the picture over my shoulder.

I looked at her, "The guy from my dream."

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to delete the story but I rewrote it and it has more than one word. Hope you like it.**


	2. The Run-in

(recap)

_I got up and went to the squad picture I had. I found the person I was looking for. It looked just like Paige only this was a guy. Then I looked for his name. Then my stomach fell. _

_It was Sergeant McCullers._

_"Who's the hunk Em?" Aria asked while looking at the picture over my shoulder._

_I looked at her, "The guy from my dream."_

* * *

**Paige POV**

"McCullers!" I looked up and saw my friend Noel walking toward me. "Thought I might find you here. I know it hurts Paige, but at some point you have to move on."

That's easy for him to say. His brother came home mine didn't. I looked toward the stone in front of me. "I know, I guess Damon would want me to."

"That's more like it. So tell me more about this mystery girl you saw yesterday."

"Well she's a student at Hollis and I'm gonna guess her name is Emily." I got up and we started walking toward my car.

"Why do you say that?" He looked scared.

"I heard the name being called in the same direction the girl went." I knew why he had that look. After I got home yesterday I tried to find her in some of my brother's old yearbooks. She was in them but she was also in my brother's squad picture. The same picture that hung in the Khan's living room.

"Emily Fields is the mystery girl? Wait where were you again?"

"The pool area."

"What the hell Paige. Eric told me that girl was bad news and to stay away from her." He was mad. I really didn't care. Eric couldn't tell me what to do he wasn't my brother. I knew the stories of how people thought Damon was killed but they were way off. I knew I shouldn't even be thinking about her but part of me wanted to hear what she knew about it. At least I'd get to see her again. "Paige did you hear a word I just said?"

"No I didn't. Listen Noel I've got to get home my dad doesn't want to wait up all night to eat dinner." With that I got in my car and drove to my house. Just minutes after I pulled up my dad did. We walked in and started eating the pizza he had picked up. "Hey dad?"

"What?"

"Do you know anyone up at Hollis with the name of Emily Fields?" He had a look of thought.

"Yeah. She's a nice girl. Served with your brother and Eric Khan if I'm not mistaken. Why do you ask?"

"I was at Damon's grave today and Noel kept telling me that she was bad news. I'm not really sure why he would say that though, he doesn't even know her." Then there was a knock on the door. I got up to get it then stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door. There standing in front of me was Emily Fields.

* * *

**Sorry this is short but for story purposes I put it in. I wanted to show what Paige did after meeting Emily.**


	3. The Truth

_"I was at Damon's grave today and Noel kept telling me that she was bad news. I'm not really sure why he would say that though, he doesn't even know her." Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up to get it then stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door. There standing in front of me was Emily Fields._

* * *

**Emily POV**

_Why am I even here. _I thought as I walked up the sidewalk to the front door. I knew Professor McCullers would be home cause I saw his car in the drive. What I didn't expect was the girl from the pool to be here. But I knocked anyway and was surprised to see Paige on the other side of the door looking like she was right at home. Now that I think about it maybe this was her home.

"Hi" She stumbled for words after that. "Come in." I walked in and she yelled for her dad. Professor McCullers came in.

"Emily nice to see you again. I trust you're keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"Yes sir, and thank you for being there to support me when I told them." I told him. I could tell his daughter was confused. "Um, Paige, right?" she nodded. "See I'm gay and your father helped me tell my parents before I left for the middle east. He has been nothing but kind and supportive."

"Paige was just telling a story about her friend Noel. Please come in." I walked in and smelled pizza then I was being offered a plate by Paige.

"Hey Dad do you have papers to grade?" Paige asked her dad. He nodded and the excused himself and walked into his office. When she was sure he had the door closed Paige turned back to me.

"I have a question Emily." Paige stared me down like I had hurt her family.

"Sure what it is."

"Do you know how my brother was killed?" I almost dropped the piece of pizza I was eating. I wasn't here more than a minute and I was already being asked to relive the nightmare I lived through and still see when I clos my eyes. But this was Paige, Damon's sister, she had a right to know why her brother was gone. "I know the two of you were close growing up. He talked about you a lot. Kept saying how proud he was of the person you were becoming and the times you had in the pool. I'll never understand thought why he was ever friends with Noel's brother. They were the complete opposite of each other. Anyway the night he died, we were in unbanned building when we came across Eric Khan's team. We didn't know it was them and gun shots rang out. Your brother was trying to get us to safety when a bullet from Eric's gun hit him. I was the one who got to him first but by then there was nothing I could do to save him. Damon had lost to much blood and we were miles from the hospital unit we had set up. I turned around to talk to Eric and he started blaming me for killing Damon but I was only armed with a hand gun I couldn't get to and medical supplies."

"So what Eric was telling Noel about you wasn't true?"

"If he said you should avoid me, then he was right." I looked away from her because the image of her jumping into the pool yesterday.

"What if I don't want to?" She was challenging me.

"Look Paige you seem like a cool person but I get sent overseas almost every six months and the last time I came home and attended my best friend's funeral. I couldn't protect him like I was suppose to do. In a sense Eric was right. I am the reason your brother is dead Paige."

"No Eric wasn't right. You couldn't get to him in time and he was losing to much blood from the wound Eric gave him. It wasn't your fault." She sounded like she was my commanding officer instead of dead best friend's sister. Before I could say anything else she leaned forward and kissed me like Maya used to. Like she knew how much pressure to into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waits and hers found their way around my neck. When the kiss ended I looked down at her and I swore I saw understanding in her dark brown eyes.

"I have to go. I have school tomorrow and then swim try-outs ." A smile spread across her face because her dad was the coach of the girls swim team. She walked me to the door and before I left she gave me a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
